Templates
See also: Editing Item Templates Obtaining Obtaining ; Gathered by a(n) Profession (Lv. x) from * [[]] ; Crafted by a(n) Profession (Lv. x) from ; Dropped by ; Bought from * NPC at , in Subarea for x kamas ; Exchange with * NPC at , in Subarea for x [[]] ; Quest/Dungeon reward * Quest/Dungeon Uses Uses ; Pet food for * Pet ; Exchange * x with [[]] at , in Subarea for x [[]] ; Quest * Quest ; Access * Dungeon ; Used in the craft of * Item Equipment is a(n) category. Weapon is a(n) category. Pet is a pet. Diet (if it is a normal pet) (if it is a soul eater pet) ; +x Stat is gained for every Favourite Areas Improved Abilities Feed a(n) *Pet Name* Improvement Potion to improve its maximum statistics to xx Stat. Usable Item/Miscellaneous is a(n) category. Resource/Quest Item is a(n) category. Location Templates Area is an area of the Amaknean Continent. Access * Entrance: , * Zaap: , * Imp Carrier: , * Boat traveling between [[]] at , & [[]] at , Subareas Dungeons Quests Monsters NPCs Subarea is a subarea of [[]]. Alliance (if the subarea is an alignment territory) is an Alignment territory (needs a Prism of Conquest). (if the subarea is not an alignment territory) is not an Alignment territory. Access * Entrance: , * Zaap: , * Imp Carrier: , * Boat traveling between [[]] at , & [[]] at , Dungeons Quests Monsters NPCs Miscellaneous * Well: , * Emote: , Dungeon Location is found at , in Area. Access Entry requires giving a Key to NPC, which is/is not consumed. Mechanics Include in dungeons which work oddly (Peki, Lord Crow etc.). Rooms Room 1 * Monster, level x * Monster, level x * Monster, level x * Monster, level x (total level: x) Rewards (If there are rewards): Upon completing the dungeon players will receive [[]]. It is also the only place to find boss, other rare monsters. (If there are no rewards): There's no specific reward from except the chance to find boss, other rare monsters. Mine Other Templates Monster/Boss Locations Characteristics |} Spells Drops |} Strategy NPC is an NPC. Buy/Sell Exchange Quests ; Assigns * [[]] ; Features in * [[]] Other ; Grants access to * Dungeon, in exchange for Key Quest Obtaining Talk to NPC at , in Subarea. Step 1: Title from Quest Book ; Text from top of Quest Book. : Clarification text, if needed, such as: : Click on x at ,. : You will enter a fight against x Level xx Monster. : Other characters can/cannot join the fight. : You will drop x Item. : You will receive x Item. : You will lose x Item. : You must complete or have completed the quest Quest to be able to talk to it. Rewards * Characteristic Order ; Damage * Neutral * Earth * Fire * Water * Air * Neutral Steal * Earth Steal * Fire Steal * Water Steal * Air Steal * Healing * AP ; Effects/Conditions * Vitality * Strength * Intelligence * Chance * Agility * Wisdom * AP * MP * Range * Prospecting * Initiative * Summons * Damage * %Damage * Trap Damage * %Trap Damage * Heals * Reflect * Critical Hits * Critical Failures * AP Loss Resistance * MP Loss Resistance * %Neutral Resistance * %Earth Resistance * %Fire Resistance * %Water Resistance * %Air Resistance * Neutral Resistance * Earth Resistance * Fire Resistance * Water Resistance * Air Resistance * Physical Reduction * Magical Reduction * Pods Category:Browse